Cobarde
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Durante su séptimo año, Pansy ya no era la de siempre; se había convertido en una cáscara vacía de sí misma. Pero, en consecuencia, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente era: una cobarde.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Dedicatoria** : Esta historia está escrita para Laura Margon Friki. Solo he podido hacerte una historia por culpa de las musas, pero espero que te guste. Esto es lo que ha salido después de escuchar veinte mil veces la canción _Welcome to my life_ de Simple Plan.

* * *

 **Cobarde**

* * *

El colegio Hogwarts se había convertido definitivamente en un colegio de fantasmas con la llegada del séptimo curso de Pansy Parkinson. Incluso los estudiantes de Slytherin, que serían los supuestos grandes beneficiados de la toma de control indirecta de la escuela por parte de Voldemort, se habían convertido en fantasmas. Nada les salvaba. Ni ser sangre puras, ni pertenecer a Slytherin. En el momento que mostraban algo más allá que indiferencia o placer por las prácticas de los hermanos Carrow; ese momento en el que pudieran sentir lástima, rabia o disconformidad, entonces, pasaban a formar parte del bando «enemigo».

Al principio del curso todos los sangre puras partidarios de Voldemort habían celebrado la llegada del nuevo año, fueran de la casa que fueran. Pero con el avance de los días y las demostraciones monstruosas de Amycus y Alecto Carrow en sus clases, los alumnos habían pasado a una apatía total. Nadie hablaba, los pasillos parecerían vacíos sino fuera por el sonido de las túnicas al rozarse mientras andabas. Los estudiantes -cabizbajos, sombríos, con la mirada completamente vacía y la cabeza en otro lugar completamente distinto, un lugar feliz, alegre, en la antigua Hogwarts- caminaban hacia sus clases sin interactuar entre ellos. ¿Amigos? Eso no existía, al menos no en público. Nunca se sabía cuándo podían culpar a alguno de ellos y caer ella por ser su amiga.

Precaución. Eso es lo que predominaba en toda la escuela. La cautela a la hora de levantar la vista del suelo, de responder a las preguntas con el ligero tono de desprecio en la voz, controlado para satisfacer a los profesores, para pasar desapercibida; cautela de no demostrar sus sentimientos cuando se torturaba estudiantes sangre sucia delante de sus ojos; para no mostrar nada más allá de la cara de póker que tan natural le salía ahora, mientras poco a poco una parte de sí continuaba fragmentándose. Mientras la tormenta se desataba en su cabeza, intentando ahogar los gritos que quería proferir.

El único momento en el que podía permitirse derrumbarse era en privado, en el cuarto de baño, con el agua cayendo sobre ella con fuerza. Entonces se permitía llorar, gritar, maldecir, desahogarse completamente hasta que no quedara nada más dentro de ella. Solo apatía. Una apatía horrible que comenzaba a absorberla por completo, dejando atrás la antigua Pansy Parkinson.

Poco después, se iba a dormir sabiendo que, al cerrar los ojos, Morfeo no vendría a llevarla a un sueño maravilloso y feliz, sino a un mundo de pesadilla. Un mundo en el que sentía que había sido abandonada en la oscuridad, a la orilla de un acantilado.

Un mundo que, al abrir los ojos, seguía allí.

Algunas mañanas la apatía era sustituida por algo más: por un sentimiento que comenzaba a arder en la boca de su estómago y, rápidamente, se trasladaba a su sangre, aumentando el ritmo cardíaco. Un sentimiento de rabia hacia la injusticia; de rabia hacia la crueldad más despiadada. Un sentimiento nauseabundo que la ponía de rodillas constantemente.

Un sentimiento como el de esa mañana, en el que le temblaban las manos, en el que los dedos le hormigueaban por coger la varita y hacer lo que ella, desde que empezó el curso, consideraba que era justo. Sin embargo, no iba a negar que le parecía inútil y estúpido la cruzada que el Ejército de Dumbledore estaba llevando a cabo contra los hermanos Carrow, nunca iban a ganar. Pero durante esos segundos, quería unirse a ellos, quería dejar de sentirse herida, de sentirse perdida, quería volver a ser la de antes, que todo volviera a ser como antes. Quería ayudar.

Pero en el mismo momento en que Millicent le apretaba la mano -aquella con la que apretaba la varita hasta el punto en el que los nudillos estaban pálidos- todos esos sentimientos desaparecían. Era en ese momento cuando la realidad la golpeaba de pronto: ella no podía ayudar. Era una cobarde, jamás sería capaz de reunir el valor para enfrentarse a nadie. Y hacía lo único que podía, apoyarse en el hombro de la que se había vuelto su más íntima amiga en aquellos momentos y lloraba. Lloraba como si volviera a tener cinco años y no hubiera conseguido el regalo que ella quería por su cumpleaños. Lloraba como si volviera a tener ocho años, el día que se perdió en el callejón Diagon comprando con su madre. Lloraba hasta que los ojos se le quedaban sin lágrimas y, entonces, lloraba en silencio, mientras poco a poco la cara de póker volvía a hacer presencia.

Así salía de la habitación, sin intercambiar ninguna palabra con Millicent, no hacía falta, últimamente parecía que hicieran legeremancia entre ellas; y se dirigían al Gran Comedor; en donde los hijos de muggles comían en el suelo, en comederos de perros, frente a la mesa de los profesores. Pansy, siempre que veía aquella imagen, tragaba saliva y apartaba la mirada, consciente de que los Carrow no la estaban mirando, y se dirigía a su mesa. Apenas comía, hasta el punto que parecía ser solo huesos. Pocos alumnos se atrevían a hablar en aquel momento, solo aquellos que habían demostrado estar satisfechos con la realidad cruel en la que se encontraban. Solo ellos se atrevían a reír y mofarse de los hijos de muggles; con la consecuente aprobación de los hermanos.

Pansy empezaba a cansarse de aquella vida; cada vez que se encerraba en el baño y se miraba en el espejo, pensaba en el suicidio. Sería tan sencillo, tan fácil robar un veneno del armario de pociones. Y dejaría de sufrir. Serían unos minutos de sufrimientos, pero se ahorraría días y meses de desesperación, de sentirse encerrada, sin salida, de tener que fingir falsas sonrisas, de falsa condescendencia. De indiferencia. Estaba harta de no sentirse viva, de haberse convertido en nada más que un fantasma de lo que era. En el que sus pensamientos fueran tan caóticos que era difícil saber qué es lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Estaba harta de todo y de ella misma.

De ser una cobarde.

Cada noche, cuando el resto de chicas dormían, ella sacaba debajo de su cama el pequeño frasquito que le daría la libertad. Un poco de la poción mal hecha de una de las clases de pociones. Sabía que podía ser letal. Y eso era lo que quería.

Se pasaba horas mirándolo, con la mente casi vacía, simplemente trasladada a un lugar en el que ella no tenía que tomar aquella decisión. Lo miraba y, siempre, volvía a guardarlo. Porque no tenía valor para hacerlo. Era una cobarde para ayudar a la gente y para matarse. Poco después, volvía a guardarlo, y se dormía.

Y, así, día tras día.

Se había convertido en un fantasma espectador de su propia vida; un fantasma que no dejó huella en su paso por el colegio, que no fue recordada.

Y, todo ello, porque fue demasiado cobarde para tomar una decisión.

* * *

FIN


End file.
